


A Spider-Man Christmas

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But Not Much, Fluff, I stan my smol sticky boi, also some angst, and my Stressed Out Iron Dad, cause I like giving you guys surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: It's finally December! Which means Peter's ecstatic to get his holiday spirit on! However sometimes, he can act before he thinks.





	A Spider-Man Christmas

Peter loved the holidays. 

Whenever it got to December the first, he would already be decorating his apartment and making his Christmas list. Every year, he tried his best to make more and more of an effort to bring a good holiday spirit to as many people as he could. 

Now that he was Spider-Man, this got a whole lot more of a big deal for him. He knew that many people in New York didn't get to have the kind of Christmas traditions Peter is lucky to have, so he tries his best to make as many people have a good Christmas as possible. 

"Peter, don't forget to bring your lunch and a jacket with you, it's getting chilly out there!" May said to Peter as she was heading out the door to go to work. 

"I know May. He replied as he was packing his backpack for school. Today was the last day of school before winter break and he needed to finish what he was making in the school's wood shop before the day ended. 

It took Peter a while to figure out what to get Tony for Christmas because, even though he couldn't afford much, he wanted to get something meaningful for him. After many weeks of pondering, he remembered a really sweet picture he took of him and Tony on stage at the Stark Expo a few months back. The two had been talking about the Stark Internship to the audience, which had definitely gotten rid of Peter's fears of making speeches in public. He had been forever grateful after that experience not only to face his fears, but be part of something big with his father figure. 

So since Peter wanted a low budget as well as be creative, he decided to create his own frame for the picture in the wood shop they had at Midtown. 

Before he headed out, he made a list of what he needed to do today: 

1\. Ask Ned and MJ for some help as to what they think the people in the city would like to see fall from the sky by their friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man

2\. Finish making Mr. Stark's Christmas present 

3\. Fight some crime

4\. Buy Christmas presents for May and the many people of Queens

He quickly put on his jacket and backpack and headed out into the cold winter air. 

** ** ** ** 

"Maybe they'd like chocolates? Ned mentioned during lunch as the three of them were trying to figure out what Spider-Man could give to the people in the streets while Peter wrote down the possibilities in his notebook. 

"But what if some of them are allergic to chocolate?" MJ asked. 

"Maybe something that could just be hand-crafted?" Peter suggested. The two nodded in thought. 

"Oh! What if you made something cool out of your webs that you could give them? That would be so cool!" 

Huh, that actually did sound like a good idea.

"Yeah, it would be if Peter's webs didn't dissolve in a short amount of time." MJ added. 

Oh. Right. 

"Uh. well maybe I'll come across something I can get that's under $3 or make while I'm on patrol." Peter said. The two nodded and he started putting his notebook back in his backpack and stood up. "Okay, I'll let you guys know if I need any more help with present suggestions. See you guys!"

"Enjoy robotics lab!" Ned said to Peter as he left the lunch table.

** ** ** **

 

Even though it was still only one of the first days of December, it sure felt like winter had come. It was already below freezing with corse blowing wind. Peter wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing soon.

"Alright Karen, any crimes at this holly jolly hour?" Peter asked.

"Yes, there appears to be a robbery down at 34th street as well as two men threatening a teenager close by in that alley way." Karen replied.

"Alright, well if I can be quick enough, I can do both." Peter started swinging his way to the alley way where two thugs were slowly cornering a teenage boy. "Hey Karen, are they armed?" He whispered.

"One of them has a gun while the other has a crowbar."

"Well, this'll be fun." He said sarcastically. Peter jumped into the alley with a light thud, scaring the three men, "Now just ho ho hold on a minute." Peter said as he started disarming the man with the crowbar first with his webs and punched the other man in the face. 

"Gah! Spider-Man!" The man with the now sore face said while stumbling backwards. 

"Yep, that's me!" Peter said happily, "Trying to steal some money for Christmas presents? I hope that was at least your idea, though still not the best way around it." Once he knocked out and webbed up them both, he turned to the boy. "You okay?" 

The boy looked shocked just like anyone else would if Spider-Man came to the rescue for them, "Yeah, um, thanks!" he said. 

"Hey, word of advice: with that amount of money you have with you, try and use it wisely on other for Christmas, kay?" Peter said to him and started to head off. 

"H-Hey wait a minute!" The boy said before Peter began to swing. He turned to face the boy, "Look, you saved my life back there, the least I can do is give you something in return." 

"Oh you really don't need to-"

"No I know, but like you said: I need to use my money wisely, and I don't think it would hurt to give some to a friend." He handed Peter $25. 

"Wow, um, thanks!" Peter said, startled by the generosity, "Hey, what's your name, kid?" 

"It's Miles, Miles Morales." He said with a smile. 

"It's nice to meet you, Miles. Happy holidays!" Peter said as he gave him a hand-shake and swung off to the next crime scene. 

While Peter was in the middle of swinging his way to the robbery, he got an alert from Karen, "Incoming call from Tony Stark."

Peter sighed, "Perfect timing." he mumbled sarcastically. 

 _"I'm just going to ignore the fact that you could've gotten seriously hurt from what those two thugs had on them and ask if you're still coming over tonight."_ Tony said when Peter picked up. 

Peter cringed. He knew he was going to get the 'Disappointed Dad Talk' from that. "Sorry Mr. Stark, but I couldn't just let that happen, you know that about me." Peter replied. "But yeah, I'm still good with coming over. Have you brought up the lights and ornaments for the tree already?" 

 _"Yep, and Pepper's already making some tasty Christmas cookies for us to enjoy while we decorate it."_ Tony said. 

"Awesome, I'll head over there in about two hours at most. Right now I gotta-oh crap." 

 _"What? What's wrong?"_ Tony asked with concern in his voice. 

"Uh, I might need to extend it to about two and half hours. Looks like the robbery I was going after is getting away. I'll call you back." 

_"Okay, but just...be safe, please."_

"Yeah, I'll try." Peter said then hung up and started swinging towards where he spotted the robbers running into a white van. 

Once Peter caught up with the van, now driving away, he plopped himself on top of it. "Crap, it's that spider guy!" Peter heard one of them yell. 

"Um, it's Spider- _Man_ actually." Peter replied as he looked through one of the van's passenger windows. His spider sense quickly alerted him to shoot his head back up when one of the men started firing their gun where Peter's head once was. "What is it with men and their guns today?" Peter asked himself. 

When another shot of the gun went off, aiming at the roof of the car, Peter swung around, crashing through the window, and managing to knock out the driver. This angered the other three men as they started coming out of the still moving vehicle and firing their guns at Peter.

"Are you sure you guys are fine with getting put on the naughty list this year? Cause honestly, I don't think it's the best time to-GAH!" While Peter was rambling while trying to fight the robbers, he didn't notice until it was too late that one of them managed to shoot him in the shoulder. "Mother _Ginger_ that hurt!" he yelled. 

"Shut up!" The robber that shot him yelled back as he lunged towards Peter. 

"Okay, let's wrap this up, cause I'm in a bit of a time cramp." Peter said as he quickly punched the robber, knocking him out cold and webbing him up. Next, he ran up to the second robber, kicked him in the shin to knock him down and webbed the second and third robber's heads and bashed the two together, knocking them both out as well. 

Peter let out a heavy sigh of relief then winced as he felt the shot of pain come from his shoulder. _It's fine, you've dealt with worse,_ he thought to himself as he started to walk to the nearest book store. May's present first. 

Of course people gave strange looks to see Spider-Man, looking exhausted and covered in blood, looking for a book to buy but tried their best to keep it to themselves which Peter was thankful for. 

Once Peter found the book May wanted, he went up to the cashier and places the book down. "Fan of Jane Austen?" The cashier asked with a humorous smirk. 

"Sorta, but this is for a friend of mine." Peter replied, trying to act like he wasn't wearing a superhero suit, covered in blood and sounding like a boy who hadn't yet reached puberty.

Once he paid for the book and left the store, he swung his way to the dollar store. Time for present number three. 

He wasn't exactly sure what to get, but what he was sure of was that it had to be Christmas related, cheap and something at least most people would like to get. That's when he came across the perfect thing. 

They weren't just packages of candy canes. 

They were red and blue striped candy canes. 

Peter quickly brought four packages of them up to the till, bought them and headed out into the city again. "Okay, time for a little early Christmas surprise." He told himself. 

Once he opened up the packages, he swung all around Queens, occasionally pouring out some candy canes onto the streets for everyone to get while yelling "MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!!" 

Peter could hear the occasional "whoop", cheer or "thank you Spider-Man!" from the people down below, which just proved how this was definitely worth it. 

** ** ** ** 

When Peter knocked on the tower's window, Tony opened it up and gave Peter the _I know what you did and that you got injured doing so but I'm too tired to deal with this crap at the moment_ look. "Hi." Peter simply said in a high pitched, guilty voice. 

Once Peter got into the tower, he sighed and said, "Look, I know I did a few things today that might not have been the smartest decision on my behalf, but I did make sure everyone was okay and I-" 

"It's okay, I get it." Tony interrupted Peter's ramble. "Yeah, you scrood the pooch and made me almost have a heart attack once again, but you do whatever you can to help others, it's understandable. I would've done the same. Also, it was cute of you to do what you did back there with those candy canes. It really brightened up their days, I could tell." He added with a genuine smile. "Now, let's get you fixed up and changed so we can start decorating." 

Once Peter's shoulder was mended by Tony and got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, Peter came back to the living room to find the fireplace going, Christmas music playing and many cookies and three mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table. 

Peter's face lit up in excitement. He had been looking forward to this all day. "Oooh! Did you make gingerbread? They're my favourite!" Peter exclaimed. 

Pepper chuckled, "They're Tony's too." she said. Peter smiled, he loved finding out more things the he and Tony liked the same. 

Tony clasped his hands together, "Right, you know the drill: lights first, then the ornaments and then you help me out with putting the Avengers sign on top of the tree." he told Peter. 

"Got it." Peter replied, and the three started decorating their tree. 

Peter loved the holidays. It wasn't just because of the snow or shopping for presents or the Christmas cookies. It was because he got to spend it with the people he loves and will protect no matter what. His family. 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my second holiday fanfic that I promised you guys I'd make! I really enjoyed just writing what I bet Peter would be doing this December without making much of a plot to go with it but I tried lol. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! If you wanna chat with me about our favourite Iron Dad and Sticky Boi (or just look at what I post and reblog), my Tumblr name is thwip-thwip10


End file.
